1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle connector, and more particularly, to an electrical receptacle connector adapted for a Universal Serial Bus interface and capable of reducing high frequency interferences and electromagnetic interferences.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of computer and peripheral equipment industry, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface has become one of important interfaces for communication and data transmission between computers and peripheral equipment. As technology advances, high speed transmission is a trend, and there is a need to develop an electrical connector with high speed transmission. Furthermore, with the trend of an electrical device with thin thickness, the electrical connector with thin thickness is required. The electrical connector with high speed transmission and thin thinness results in high frequency interferences (HFIs) and electromagnetic interferences (EMIs) among contacts of the electrical connector or between the coupled electrical connectors. Thus, it impacts on performance of high frequency transmission or high speed transmission between a USB electrical plug connector and a USB electrical receptacle connector and may impact on normal performance of an electrical device to which the aforesaid connectors are coupled, such as a Bluetooth device, a mobile phone, a laptop, a tablet, or a hard disc drive. Therefore, it has become an important topic to design a new USB electrical plug connector with capability of thin thinness, high speed transmission, and reliability as well as reducing HFIs and EMIs due to thin thickness and high speed transmission of the electrical connectors.